


Not As Slow

by shanachie



Series: First Kiss [6]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020, M/M, prompt: with an audience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: Well... that didn't go as slow as they planned.
Series: First Kiss [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769095
Comments: 11
Kudos: 81





	Not As Slow

**Author's Note:**

> So I made it to day 6... Day 7 isn't done, but I have hope. Thanks to S on the 9-1-1 Discord for her help with this! And I might have lost the prompt a little here, but I'm mostly satisfied with it.

Buck was whistling as he walked into the 118 before his shift. He’d had a good night. Eddie had decided on an impromptu movie night with the three of them and once Christopher had gone to bed; he and Eddie had stayed up to talk. That talk had put the two of them in a better place than they’d been since Eddie first started at the 118. They both knew where they stood now and, although it might take them a while to get there, they knew where they were headed. They were finally on the same page. He waved to a couple of the guys who would be going off shift soon before taking a left into the locker room. The only thing that could dampen his mood was Eddie wouldn’t be in for another two hours, having taken some personal time to take Christopher to the doctor. At least it was nothing serious, just a checkup and probably a measure for the new crutches he’d need soon.

Chimney was still in the locker room when he entered, just tying his shoes. “Hey, where’s your other half?” he asked when he noticed Buck was alone.

“At the doctor with Christopher,” Buck answered as he opened his own locker, not even questioning who Chimney was referring to. When Chimney’s face turned from teasing to concerned, he added, “Just a check up. Kid’s growing too fast and needs new crutches.”

“So he’ll be in later?” Chimney confirmed.

Buck rolled his eyes. “Yes. Once they’re done and Christopher is at school. You’d think I wasn’t a firefighter _before_ Eddie joined the way you all act sometimes.”

Chimney clapped him on the shoulder. “Yeah, but we all know you and Eddie are better together. I’ll see you upstairs. Cap’s about ready to do assignments.”

“I’ll be up in a minute,” Buck answered. He smiled to himself as he finished getting ready. He was well aware of how much better he and Eddie were when they worked in tandem, but it always amused him when someone else commented on it.

The two hours passed both slowly and quickly. Buck kept busy, finishing his chores before going to help with others, but there were no calls to break up the monotony. Still, the two hours soon passed and Buck was keeping an ear out for Eddie’s arrival.

He actually didn’t hear the other man come into the firehouse because he was deep in discussion with one of the normal drivers, talking about different routes to take when navigating the city without forty tons of engine. It was the hand on his back that drew his attention away from the conversation and he turned his head to smile at Eddie. “Hey. How’d it go?”

“Ordered the new crutches. Everything else was fine,” Eddie answered, nodding a greeting to Johnson. “How’s the morning been?”

Buck groaned. “Don’t ask that. You’ll jinx us.”

“How could I...?” Eddie started, but was interrupted by the bell. “Never mind.”

They turned, racing for their gear and the truck, Johnson only a few steps behind them.

When they arrived at the scene, it wasn’t as bad as they thought it would be. One car had rear-ended another, but both drivers were coherent and able to speak. Hen and Chimney moved quickly to the second driver who’s airbag had deployed, but that seemed to be the worst injury.

Eddie and Buck moved towards the other driver, checking the car as they passed to be sure there was no one in the backseat.

The woman was young and shaken up, but didn’t seem injured other than that. Eddie asked her the cognitive questions as Buck pried the door open. He looked around, trying to figure out why the door was stuck, but couldn’t see a reason. “Oh, it didn’t work right before the accident,” the girl said.

Buck nodded, pulling hard to get the door open. Eddie reached a hand out, helping her from the seat. “Well, thank you,” she said, leaning into him. “It’s nice to have such a strong, good-looking man help me.”

Eddie jolted, leaving his hand out to stabilize her, but trying to pull away. The girl swayed into him. “Are you feeling dizzy, ma’am?”

“Only because I’m looking at you,” she replied.

Behind them, Buck coughed, drawing the attention of both of them. The girl glared a little, but the look in Eddie’s eyes was fond. “How about we get you checked out more thoroughly?” Buck asked.

“If you’ll take me.” The girl turned back to Eddie, leaning into him. “I’ll have to give you my number so you can check on me later.”

Eddie’s eyebrows went up as Buck literally growled. He gently shouldered Eddie aside, and took the girl’s arm… gently despite his clear annoyance. “Let’s get you to the medics.”

The girl latched onto Buck’s arm as he pulled her away from the car and Eddie. “Your friend?” she asked as he guided her towards the bus. “Is he single?”

“I don’t know,” Buck answered. He arrived at the second RA and turned her over to the two paramedics. “She’s not concussed, but she seems a little dizzy,” he told them.

“Thanks, Buck.” The two paramedics helped the pouting girl into the RA.

When Buck got back to Eddie, who was prepping the car for pick-up, the dark-haired man started to say something. Buck held up a hand. “Not now,” he said. “Just not now and not here.”

Eddie backed off, allowing Buck to go check with the officers on when the car would be towed. They ended up having to hang out a little longer, doing minor things like sweeping up the glass and helping direct the tow truck when it arrived.

Once back in their truck, Eddie tried to talk to Buck again, but the other man just shook his head. Bobby turned his head, looking at Eddie, who shrugged in response. Buck was uncharacteristically quiet on the ride back to the station.

As they pulled into the station, Bobby said, “There’s no restocking on the truck, but see if Hen and Chimney or Jacobs and Russell need a hand when they get back.”

“Yes, Cap,” the two responded in unison.

Wanting to get an answer out of Buck, Eddie followed him out that side of the truck. “You wanna talk...” he started, but stopped as Buck turned on him.

The taller man grabbed Eddie’s shirt, pushing him into the side of the truck. Eddie’s breath left him in a whoosh as he was pinned between Buck’s muscular body and the hard steel of the truck. “You’re mine,” Buck told him. “And I’m yours. We made promises last night.”

“I didn’t...” Eddie tried again, but this time it was Buck’s mouth that stopped him.

He’d been thinking about their first kiss, especially after the conversation last night, but he agreed with Buck that they needed to take it slow, not rush into changing their relationship. Buck, clearly, had another idea today.

Despite his tone, the kiss started out slow, as if Buck wanted Eddie to know just how good he planned to make it. A press of their lips, that lasted just a bit longer than it would have for anyone else. Then it changed. Buck nipped at Eddie’s lower lip, drawing it into his own mouth and sucking on it, before letting it go. His hands slid down Eddie’s torso, running across his uniform shirt, to take up residence on his hips. Pulling Eddie against him, Buck broke away long enough to breathe before diving back in.

Now his purpose was clearly to drive Eddie wild as he coaxed the other man’s mouth open. Tongues warred and dueled, each of them trying to take control. Eddie was used to being the dominant, but he backed off, allowing Buck to take the lead. His hands found purchase on Buck’s shoulders as Buck skillfully invited him to play.

“Ew. Did you two really need to do that here?” Chimney’s voice broke them apart, although their looks when they turned to face him weren’t at all ashamed.

“We were waiting for you and Hen to get back,” Buck said cheerfully. “Bobby wants us to help restock.”

“Oh, you two are not working together after that,” Hen commented, looking at how they were still pressed together. “Come on, lover boy one. You come help me.” She crooked her finger at Buck. And you.” She pointed at Eddie. “Go help Jacobs and Russell.”

“Sure, Hen.” Eddie tried to slip out from between Buck and the truck, but the other man hadn’t let him go. “I’ll, uh, be right there.” He waited until the two walked away to say, “You’re going to have to let me go now.”

“I’ll let go,” Buck agreed. “But to be continued?”

Eddie tilted his head up, indulging in another, shorter kiss. “Definitely to be continued.”

“Buck! Eddie!” Hen’s voice carried across the floor and the two men laughed. “Move it!”

Seperating, they moved towards their assigned RA units, secure that they weren’t finished with each other yet. And they just needed to get through this shift to continue what they had started.


End file.
